1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mating assemblies and, more particularly, to a guide assembly for mechanically supporting and electrically connecting a rail mounted device.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Various mechanical substructures, such as printed wiring boards and other mechanical devices provide support for detachably attached devices of various sorts that are electrically connected to elements attendant the mechanically substructure. No industry standard presently exists for mounting such devices on the mechanical substructure. Accordingly, provisions must be made unique to each device to mount same. Furthermore, the electrical interconnections vary widely in type and usually require manual engagement. The potential for substantial damage due to static electricity to components mounted on the mechanical substructure or components of a device being mounted exists. To dissipate any electrostatic charges, known procedures must be employed but the carrying out of such procedures is sometimes omitted with attendant actual or potential damage to one or more components.